1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle, and apparatus and method for controlling the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles transport people or goods to destinations while driving along roads or tracks. The vehicle may move in a certain direction with one or more wheels installed onto the frame of the vehicle to carry the people or goods. As for the vehicle, there may be three- or four-wheel vehicles, a two-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle, construction machinery, bicycles, trains traveling along rails on the tracks, and the like.
Three- or four-wheel vehicles typically drive on roads including paved and unpaved roads. Paved roads may have lanes to guide traffic smoothly and safely. The lane refers to a part of the road, which is partitioned with lines for vehicles to move in a file within the lane. The lines are safety marks to indicate borders between lanes, and may include ones to separate vehicles moving in the same direction and ones to separate vehicles moving in different directions (hereinafter, referred to as center lines). Vehicles may travel along the lanes partitioned with the lines or travel while changing lanes, according to the driver's operation or predefined settings. The lanes may also be called lines, and accordingly, the expression ‘change lanes’ and ‘deviate a lane’ may also be called ‘cross lines’ and ‘deviate lines’, respectively.